


The Peculiar Case of Onodera Haruyuki

by SushiAddictedNeko



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Bromance, Character Death, Death, Dimension Travel, Drama & Romance, Humor, M/M, Minor junjou romantica, Onodera Twins, Pagan Gods, Reincarnation, Sad Ending, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiAddictedNeko/pseuds/SushiAddictedNeko
Summary: He didn't know getting headaches was the norm for him in this life when he gained memories from living as a woman from an alternate reality where his current life was fictional. He was starting to wonder whose brilliant idea was it to reincarnate his ass in a BL Manga of all places!What's even worse, he has to somehow cope living as the protagonist's non existent twin brother, which by the way who has problems being constantly attacked by his boss on a daily bases!Well isn't that just dandy!He really really has the urge to just strangle someone right now.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

  
  
_The love of a family is life’s greatest blessing, even when it hurts._  
  
He woke up startled that one morning.  
For a moment he tried to get his breathing to regulate at a normal rate, entangled in sheets on a bed he didn’t recognize.  
Beginnings of a headache thrummed, flashes of memories from another life assaulted his mind with a cruel vengeance.  
Fear stricken, he tried to shake of the unknown sensation of his brain being engulfed in fire ants.  
Two distinct separate memories trying to dominate the other; a rush of colors blinded his sight.

* * *

  
  
_A woman and a girl playing in the water laughing, a young male in his early twenties happily snapping photos with his camera while he ( or was it a she?) sat by the beach looking out with a fond smile._  
_A man wearing an over sized knapsack, smiling brightly as he ruffles her raven locks._  
  
_A different young man stared into her eyes in a loving gaze, a baby in their embrace._

* * *

  
  
Agonizing pain flared in his skull; he shut his eyes and clutched desperately onto his head in attempt to relieve the pain, heart thudding erratically.  
He didn’t realize he was screaming nor did he hear the sound of thundering footsteps, the slam of a door opening as another memory forcibly ploughed into his mind once more.

  
_A little boy with bright green eyes smiled a happy cheerful smile, running away in glee. An Asian woman knelt at his height patting his head in comfort. A stiff-looking man in a suit with cold distant eyes._  
  
His body flailed and spasm, none conscious to his surroundings. He vaguely heard yelling as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.  
  
And then he knew no more.

* * *

  
The next time he gained consciousness was to the reminisce smell of bleach and disinfectant. Groggily, he recognized the smell from when he was put under hospital care after delivering his first born.  
  
He stop short at that. He somehow gained two very different memories, now perfectly converged upon one another.  
It was odd knowing that he remembered living as a woman, happily married to her husband with a wonderful baby boy, a toddler.

  
At the same time, he still held memories of the present.  
  
He was Onodera Haruyuki. A son to a mother who was prim, strict and proper and a father who was at times non existent in his life, an owner to one of the most successful businesses.  
  
He also had a twin in this life.  
  
Was he an reincarnation? How could he have died?  
  
Worry, sorrow and grief swirled in the pit of his stomach for his family but was suddenly brought back from his musings when he felt a warm body by his bedside.

  
Slowly, he tiredly open his eyes and was greeted by the sight of a white ceiling. The first to caught his attention was the rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor.  
His fingers twitched when he could still feel the lingering dull pain from the earlier migraine he hope was the last time he experienced.

  
“Nii-san?”

  
Concerned green eyes meet his own. He noticed his twin’s were slightly bloodshot and tired from exhaustion.

Had he been crying?

Guilt crawled up its way into his subconscious knowing that he put this bright little boy he came to care for to this state. The now dubbed thirteen year old smiled sadly in apology for causing such distress for his twin.

“Ritsu…” Haruyuki struggled a little when he tried to sit up but was met with gentle resistance to remain in his position. “N-nii-san, you shouldn’t move so much, you’re still recovering from surgery.” stuttered Ritsu in worry.

The reincarnated twin blinked. He then noticed the bandages wrapped neatly around his head and steadily raised his bandaged hand to feel them. 

Huh. He dearly hoped that was last of that unpleasant experience. Strangely enough he couldn't remember the events before it happened.

  
“You went to bed early,” Ritsu provided. “You’ve been complaining about having headaches during dinner.” his voice grew quiet.  
Ritsu looked down at his hands that were gripping at the sheets.

“Mother was unhappy that you didn’t came for breakfast because we usually came in together. I thought you were still sick so I let you sleep in. That’s when I heard the noises and you were screaming so awful…”

It was heart wrenching to see his twin this upset and on the verge of tears. Haruyuki had never meant to cause this much anguish for his brother. The love he felt for his brother filtered to him as if he really were the twin brother of the boy beside him and hadn't been anything different. In his past life he had been the eldest and had had siblings. So he was used to care for them while his parents were away for work. It also helped that he was a mother. It came naturally to him when he had raised his little one.  
  
Gently, he clasped his brother’s shaking hand, rubbing soothing motions, bringing him back from him blabbering. Then he shuffled without causing more strain into an upright seating position much to his twin’s protests pulling him along to lay beside him on the bed, mindful of the tubes and wires that was connected to him.  
  
“Sleep.” was Haruyuki’s reply. Tucking his brother under his chin, spooning him in a warming embrace.

“I know that you’re worried but neglecting your body is very bad and you may get sick." He said. "Don’t you think I won't get worried too? I want you to take care of yourself first before caring for others.”

Haruyuki smiled at the blush dusted on his brother’s cheeks as he ducked in embarrassment. He soothingly stroke at his brother’s brown locks, humming a non particular tune. Before long, he could feel that his brother had been lulled to sleep but he kept on, mindlessly stroking his brother’s hair.

* * *

It had exactly been a month and it quickly began to irk him. After two weeks of being in the hospital, the doctors prescribed painkillers, antibiotics and two whole grueling months of bed rest. Much to his horror, he learned that he was unconscious for a week which might have explained Ritsu’s anxiety. He would be too if God forbid his brother had been rendered into a semi-comatose state without so much as any kind of a response.  
His mother had been concerned as well, fussing about his needs, making sure he had taken his medication and his much needed rest. He was beginning to suffocate with all of the unneeded attention. He was a thirty year old woman in a body of a child! Not a cripple!  
  
Just to add more salt to the wound, he had to accept he was in fact just that; a child. And not just any child at that; he was a teenager. He could only shiver at the thought of re experiencing puberty. He might had been female but he had been on the receiving end of his sibling’s mood swings and awkward mornings in his past life so he knows what is to be expected.  
  
Oh well, at least he was free from bleeding once in every other month.

  
And that he had time to reflect. He reminisced the time when he was a teenage girl in his past life.

She was an ordinary girl from a normal background. There were times where she experienced hardships despite having a relatively supporting family. Her father had been easy going but at the same time he had a highly bad temper. Her parents fought often. Her father was abusive and there were times when he raised his hand on her mother. It was a blessing in disguise when he was forced to live separately in different states due to his job. Only able to visit once or twice a month.

Now that he thought about it, maybe that was why he was used to barely having father figure to guide him in this life. But it couldn't be said the same for his twin. Ritsu like him didn’t have a father figure to look up to. Their father was always working and there were times they barely even got to see him.  
  
Currently, he was sitting in his bed, listening to his brother's talk about his day at school. Haruyuki knew full well that his twin was feeling lonely since he was sentenced to house arrest. He couldn't recall a time Ritsu mentioned having friends at school besides being acquainted with his classmates. They were always together but now that he was confined to another month of bed rest, Ritsu was forced to go to school alone.

  
Though he was hesitant to fully come to terms with his situation it wasn't all too bad. He had Ritsu and a roof over his head, more then some people in the world.  
  
Something was still nagging at the back of his mind though.  
  
For some reason his brother’s name sounded kind of familiar as if he had heard it before in his past life.

  
Perhaps it was a common one? He couldn’t remember being in Japan meeting someone named Ritsu before. Except of course reading about characters in mangas like Mobile Ritsu from Assassination Classroom but this is reality, right?

And he had barely recognize any idols or actors that had the same name.  
  
What is it...?  
  
Ritsu... Onodera....Onodera...Oda… Instantly, he went completely rigid. His eyes went wide as saucers.  
  
Ritsu having notice the change stopped in mid chatter to call out to him in concern.

“Nii-san? What’s wrong?”

  
Unaware of this current predicament, Haruyuki turned and stared at his brother to **_really_** take in his bright green eyes and brown hair as it triggered a long forgotten memory.

* * *

  
_She was having another stressful day. Being pressured to do well at school, getting good grades, to do better. She was running on fumes. She was walking around during lunch when she spotted a group of juniors gathered by the bench, chattering in excitement. Curious as she was she got closer and introduced herself. They were a bit wary of her but soon enough she was included into the conversation. They were passing Japanese mangas around when one in particular caught her attention. “Hey, I think I got a poster of this from one of the magazines. Is it good?”_  
  
_There adorned on the front cover was an illustration of a green-eyed brunette male carrying a bunch of manga along with a tall dark handsome man brandishing thick framed glasses. It didn’t look like any of the typical shonen manga she came across before. For one, the book was pink and flowery. It had a white bunny mascot holding a wand for crying out loud._  
  
_She raised a brow when she noticed that the majority of them were nervous. “Erm...well, we weren’t sure that you approve of it if we tell you…” one said but was cut off by her friend._

 _“Since one, you’re a senior and two you’re a school prefect, you might report on us.” she deadpanned._  
  
_Staring at the group who were now in jittery nerves and tense silence, said senior blink. Rolling her eyes at the paranoia, she replied,_

 _“_ _If we’re playing at the technicalities then, all of you should be aware that the rules dictates against bringing non educational reading materials to school and I’m entitled to confiscate these and deduct merit points.” she pointed at the impressive collection causing them to laugh nervously._

_“Fortunately…” she continued on, waving the book in hand to emphasize a point. “Seeing as I myself an avid manga fan I learned to appreciate good manga when I see one. So I’ll let it slide just this once.” at this the girls heaved a relief sigh._

  
_“Just..." she awkwardly added, gesturing to the pile. "Don’t bring them out in the open if you don’t want to get caught. I won’t held accountable the next time someone else reported you and end up losing points.”_  
  
_Needless to say in just one day, the girls were grateful enough for her leniency and lent her the manga only to discover her budding love for the BL genre._

* * *

  
  
Haruyuki blinked. Once. Twice. Oh.  
  
**_Oh crap._**  
  
He was obviously in shock, he didn't responded for a while and sported a vacant expression. He didn't seem to notice that the boy responsible for him having an existential crisis was by his bedside, trying to get his attention and was gradually getting worried by the minute. 

  
Ritsu's nerves eased a little when Haruyuki finally spoke, but he still held on some of it when he cautiously noted that his twin was looking as if he was lost.   

“...Say Ritsu?” came a quiet reply.  
  
Attentive, the boy scooted closer to his twin hoping to give some semblance of comfort. “Yeah?”  
  
“...Did Father own a publishing company by any chance?”  
  
“....yeahhhh?” Ritsu looked at his brother oddly at the question. Was he suffering from amnesia?  
  
Meanwhile, Haruyuki was on the verge of wanting to hyperventilate. Logically, it shouldn’t be possible but somehow he had landed himself in a world where he thought to be fiction.  
And not just any fiction.  
  
**_Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_**.

He was in a freaking BL manga of all places. And he got himself reincarnated as the protagonist’s twin brother that had never existed in the manga nor in the anime adaption.  
Onodera Ritsu as he knew was an only child. Period.  
Add to the fact he now felt stupid because it took him a whole month to realize why everything looked so different and 2D in a sense; he thought it was a side effect of the anesthesia and whatever possible brain damage he picked up that had somehow effected his vision. If it weren't for that reasoning, he was sure that he was crazy. It didn't once occurred to him that he was in fact in a fictional comic book. And as an additional side character to boot.      
  
Great.  
  
He was definitely not looking forward to all the unwanted drama. Back then he might found them entertaining, hilarious even but that was not the problem. What really threw him for a loop was the fact his twin was the main protagonist of a **_BL MANGA._**  
Meaning, an adult read with practically porno graphical content based plot aimed at the female audience. And this one in particular has **_plenty_** of it.  
  
He mentally winced. He barely held in a whimper at the image of Ritsu being in a provocative position with a large neon sign that practically yelled **_‘all you can eat buffet for sex driven Seme’_**.  
  
Why couldn't he have been sent to Durarara or Beelzebub?  
  
Believe it or not he was open about homosexuality. But it didn't mean that he was excited on the prospect of doing an reenactment of a kid catching his parents doing the nasty at every chance they get.  
  
He could feel a headache coming along.

  
“Um, Nii-san. Are you okay?” Ritsu on the other hand was beginning to get anxious. His twin was acting strange. He looked lost and unresponsive for one minute and the next was looking as if he was constipated with how twisted his face had turned. He even heard his poor brother gave out a slight whimper.  
Was he in pain?  
  
Panicked at the possibility of his brother being sent back to the hospital, he comically jumped up from his sit from the bed, almost tripping towards the door.

“I-I’m getting M-mother!”

“N-no, really Ritsu! I’m fine! Just a mild headache.”   
  
Haruyuki laughed nervously, trying to calm his brother without revealing the fact that he was internally having a mental breakdown himself but for a different reason.  
  
He finally sighed in resignation.

No use crying over spilled milk. What he could do for now was try and make the best of it and go wherever life takes him .  
He’d have to be very careful not to change anything though.

For one, he wasn’t supposed to exist. He was not going to play god and risk a Butterfly Effect to come into play or worse yet accidentally screwing Ritsu’s development in his character. As much as he wants to shelter his new brother from experiencing heartbreak he knows he can’t. From time to time he'd might try to help Ritsu figure some things out, give life advice as such but otherwise he will be taking the knowledge of the future to his grave.  
  
There really wasn't anything for him to do here anyways. This world was relatively peaceful compared to some of the manga he read.

Maybe he could continue being an educator in this life after completing his studies. After all, he did love teaching.

Ah, decisions decisions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thank you so much for the comments. I really didn't think that this story would gain readers because I wasn't that used to posting fanfics. I do write but I never had the initiative to just post one like this.  
> Sorry about the grammar and vocabulary. I'm brushing up on it but in the meantime please enjoy reading this chapter.

Two years seemed to have passed at a faster pace much to his surprise.

As anticipated, he didn’t enjoy his earlier stages of being a teenager going through the horror that was puberty. If he thought having cramps was bad he should reevaluate that statement because getting uncomfortable erections at the most awkward of times was way worse. If it weren’t for a fact that it was temporary, he would have opted to convert into an eunuch. He really didn't enjoy being uncomfortable with his own body.

There was also the difficult task of accepting his current gender. It was weird. Even though he acknowledged that he had been a male for the rest of this childhood ever since he regained his memories he felt uncomfortable, like he was wearing different shoe sizes too big.

Fortunately, his taste wasn’t too different when it came to clothes or accessories. Even when he was a girl at this age, he preferred over sized hoodies, baggy t-shirts and jeans the like; whichever suited him as long it was comfortable.

It was kind of disorienting at first not feeling the familiar weight on his chest and having to deal every time he went to the toilet. The only consolation for this madness was having the freedom to openly be shirtless in their bedroom without feeling overly self conscious whenever his brother walk in on him. Though sometimes he unconsciously covered his chest much to Ritsu’s confusion.

There were moments he would freak out but Haruyuki relented that he was slowly getting used to dealing with his body during these couple of years. In some ways it was easier than a females due to its flexibility. He didn't have to deal with the unpredictable mood swings and feeling as if he was repeatedly stabbed in his stomach every month, but in the same case he had to deal with  the former constantly.

Much to his amusement, when it came to Ritsu’s turn he was happy enough to support him while snickering internally at his brother's obvious mortification. There was a reason for this. Sadly, he didn’t received the same treatment; since he didn’t have anyone to go to, he went through with it alone without too much fuss, relying on books for research.

He wasn’t that close with his parents. He just didn't feel that connection like he had previously with his own family. His mother in some ways felt cold but at least she was good at taking care of her children.

His father on the other hand was a different story. It was like not having one to begin with. Even more so especially when he wasn’t around that much because he was completely occupied with his work or just cooped up in his office at home. He was practically living with strangers. His only saving grace was his brother. If it weren't for him he might have gone off the deep end and just leave without so much as looking back.  
  
But overall, it was fairly peaceful. He and Ritsu started up their fourth year in spring. It was a surprisingly large building with a rather impressive library that soon became his favorite spot to get away for a bit.

He felt at ease whenever Ritsu was nearby but sometimes he needed his own company to fully relax and to simply let loose with his own thoughts. He was fine being with his twin at school but ever since he came back two years ago, Ritsu tended to slip away doing something suspicious, leaving him on his own without clearly giving him a real reason besides blabbering his many apologies and poorly made excuses. Which, according to his memories before he was made aware was definitely not normal for his brother. But he could guess why.

He didn’t mind it of course. It was better knowing that his brother was steadily growing out of his shell to be his own person; even if he was a stalker.

Frankly, he was more annoyed with what little information he had to work with in regards to what he remembered from the manga. It was all vague at best. From all he could gather from his memories in general was that Ritsu was supposedly having a severe crush on a senior including the major arcs which will happen in ten years leading up to when Ritsu made the transfer to Marukawa Shoten. And that was definitely a long time. Until then, he will just have to roll with it.

Between the two, Ritsu was more open to making friends but was relatively shy when it comes to initiating any close bonds. He was slightly clingy and more in tune with his brother. Haruyuki on the other hand was a very private yet confident individual. In anyone's perspective, he was oddly mature for a teenager. The teachers and adults were fancied by his charm but most kids his age were very wary of him because he was a paradox. Some even claimed that Onodera Haruyuki had a sort of a mysterious air about him. Not many acknowledge that he did in fact have a twin in a different homeroom because he always disappears right after classes. Add to the fact he have rarely talked to anyone unless it was Ritsu or partaken to school work, no one really knew him aside from being that one guy that was not that bad to work with and could help you score better in a group project.

Truthfully speaking, he wasn't interested in making friends really. He much rather be in his own space with the exception for punctually finishing his given assignments and caring for his brother. Sue him, he was an introvert even when he was a highly stressed wrung teenage girl in his past life. He was entitled to be a loner because irritably enough he begrudgingly had to attend school for the second time in his life. Even if it was in a different syllabus and education system outlined by the Japanese government. He just wanted to breeze through this phase of his life, get it done and over with.    

He could tell that Ritsu was saddened by this. He had suddenly done a hundred and eighty in his personality. Even though he didn't have any problems when it comes to hanging out with Ritsu, he just didn't know how to interact with kids his own age. Weirdly enough, for some reason even when they were younger, everyone loved staring at them as if there was some unspoken game that he didn't know about with them constantly trying to spot the physical differences between them besides their blaring contrasts in personality. Haruyuki didn't like the attention thus his reason for his frequent visits to the library.

Being siblings meant they could compromise with each other like today Ritsu spent his time with his brother after classes, just basking in each other's company in their usual spot in between shelves, sheltered from people’s view. Haruyuki would write something in his book while Ritsu had his own stack to read sitting on the floor. Today however, Haruyuki felt like he wanted to confirm some things with his brother. He didn’t want Ritsu to feel insecure. He wanted his brother to feel comfortable enough to be able to open up to him without having felt the need to sneak around and coming up with crack pot excuses. Contradicting this however was his logical adult self reprimanding that he shouldn't push his beloved twin. That he also have to ensure he himself didn't have too much influence on his brother's decisions without heavy consideration of the implications when it comes to changing his brother's future. Which he very much dreaded and wanted to avoid. 

But, damn it, sometimes it was hard suppressing his child-like aspect of his personality. He may have a mind of an adult but his heart still followed his youthful appearance. 

His gaze lingered on Ritsu's form, whose back slightly hunched against the shelves, head still buried in a book unaware of his brother's inner conflict whether or not he should say something.

 _'I'm not having abandonment issues. I just want to address the matter as a concerned family member that he shouldn'-_  oh who was he kidding, he was clearly having abandonment issues.

 _'Damn it all!'_      

Taking a deep breath to still his nerves, slowly exhaling he had enough to gather his wits. “Hey Ritsu.”

He called out to him who was sitting on the opposite side facing his direction with only silence greeted him. His twin’s attention was still in the book in his lap as if he hadn’t heard him calling in the first place.

Worried that they could get into trouble if he raised his voice any louder, Haruyuki still proceeded in calling out his name in a normal tone several times with little to no result until finally he had enough and just kicked at his brother's feet.

The effect was instantaneous; Ritsu jumped, reminisce that of a tightly coiled spring that had sprung, flailing about and spluttering causing him to knock over some books behind him. Haruyuki only watch in amusement as his brother had toppled over being buried alive in a pile of fallen books. Thankfully, he noted that there weren't any thick volumes. Ritsu’s flustered state sparked an image of an adorable little chick flailing his wings wanting to fly away from being swallowed by a pile of gathered leaves.  
He couldn't help it, he just laughed. It had been awhile since he last felt this good. To openly show his real emotions like this. With everyone else, his default expression would be a polite smile and addressing his peers and parents in a formal manner.

It was different when it came to Ritsu. As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't. He didn't want to. Ritsu was his anchor in this lonely world and he wanted to treasure his time with his precious brother as long as he remained here by his side.

* * *

 

“Ehhh...Nii-san! That wasn’t funny at all!”

Ritsu all but pouted at Haruyuki's snickering. His brother could be mean sometimes. The both of them had left the library after they cleaned up the mess they had unintentionally caused. Fortunately, their spectacle hadn't earn them being thrown out from their sanctuary. Currently, the twins were walking towards their shoe lockers, ready to head home for the day.

"Ah...sorry, sorry." Said brother replied, trying to keep his poking at bay, he turned to the boy beside him.

"My bad. I should've known by now that I mustn't come in between you and your reading." He continued saying this while he was opening his locker. 

"But you ought to try paying a little bit more attention to your surroundings Ritsu. You'd never know, it might save you from a lot of trouble these days." At this, said twin could only rub at the nape of his neck feeling abashed as if he had been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Sorry Nii-san."

"No worries." Haruyuki smiled at his brother before getting the contents of his locker only to stop short and frowned. Inside, sticking out on top of his shoes was an envelope. Warily, he grabbed his shoes while examining the parchment. It was pink and the letter was addressed to him, so it couldn't be a mistake. 

He looked to be uncertain whilst Ritsu was sporting a dumbfounded expression by the unexpected turn of events. Since when did his life had turn as a start scene of a shojou manga?

But then again, anything can happen to him at this point. This  _is_ a romance manga after all. 

* * *

 

Haruyuki literally had no idea how he should act given his current position. He had never been given a love letter before, much less being confessed to.

Though he was curious when he read the letter. Why would anyone be interested in him? Honestly, he didn't even remember interacting that much with other people other than Ritsu. He wasn't really that...approachable? 

 _'Socially awkward is more like it.'_ He thought with a grumble.

He didn't even given much thought of his sexuality. Again, he was a woman in a another life, heck he was married and had a child for God's sake! He only ever been with men. He wasn't going start the possibility of dating a female anytime soon. That could get ugly real fast.

Could that translate him to being gay then?

He mentally pinned that thought and shove it as far back into his mind. He would mull over it for later.

Really, he wasn't looking for a relationship right now. For one, he was still in high school anyways. He was much too concern with his studies and looking out for his twin. Besides, it was way too soon to start over and commiting himself to a relationship. Why add more to his growing list?

_'The woes of being a teenager.'_

The twins hadn't spoken a word to each other since the love letter debacle. It was an awkward walk they had to endure on the way home; Ritsu looked conflicted whilst Haruyuki being unnaturally calm and silent. It was even more uncomfortable during dinner. His mother had frown knowing that something must have happened at school to cause such a stiff atmosphere. When she asked, she was answered with Ritsu looking pointedly at his silent twin. 

"Just a personal matter that needed to be settled. Nothing serious I assure you Mother." Was his explanation. 

Right now, the two had retreated into their room and minded their own work. Haruyuki had done he's during his time at the library so he decided to do his own reading. Haruyuki didn't have a particular preference like his brother who wholly loves literature, he's ranged from books to encyclopedias and manga. He personally love illustrated books and manga best because he was an artistic person at heart; He did a little sketching at times whenever he felt inspired or bored.

Haruyuki was reading one of his brother's books he had checked out from the library when the silent spell between the two was finally broken by none other than his brother himself. 

"...What are you going to do about the letter Nii-san?" It was tentative. A seemingly innocent question yet a difficult one to answer. It took a while for him to contemplate and reflect as he stared blankly at the passage he was currently on.  

"..."

Haruyuki turned his attention from the page he was reading, eyes meeting with his twin who was looking expectant from his sit at his desk before turning back to the book. 

"I won't meet up with them."

"?!"

Ritsu was shocked by this revelation. Why doesn't his twin want to meet the one responsible for that letter? What could possibly be the reason for his avoidance of confronting his supposed admirer?  

"B-but can't you give them a reply at least?"

Haruyuki closed his eyes in exasperation and sighed. Giving up in continuing with the book, he marked down the page and closed it with a thud.  
Sitting up from his bed to face his brother, he elaborated, "I have no intention of raising their expectations by meeting them."

"So it's better if I don't. Honestly, I don't even know them that much to begin with. It's ridiculous." He shook his head at this, muttering the last part.  
"Most of the time I kept myself occupied at the library. Only few knew that you actually have a twin brother, Ritsu." he pointed this fact out to his frowning brother.

 _'And I like to keep it that way.'_ he mentally added.

"Besides, what's there to like about me? " he snorted at that. He was quite content with being just a side character who also happened to be the twin brother of the protagonist that never made an appearance in the main canon thank you very much. 

There was a pause after that sentence. Haruyuki never thought that he admitted he had low self-esteem when it comes to expressing himself. 

He was afraid that if he let himself get attached to anyone other than Ritsu he might suffer the consequences of losing them in the end. 

And he was dangerously too attached to his brother as it is. 

He was cut out from his inner musings when the pink envelope he was planning to throw out was clumsily shoved into his face. He was startled by the action so he had little choice but to take it back from his brother. 

"Nii-san...someone putted in a lot into making this letter." Ritsu insisted with a painfully pleading expression. 

"Even if...even if you don't reciprocate their feelings, please don't disregard it!"   
  
Determine to get his brother to see reason, he continued on with his spoken words. "You might not understand but sometimes having feelings for someone can become difficult to deal with, especially when the person you love doesn’t know how you feel about them..." Haruyuki watched his brother flushed at those words.

"But....they took the chance and sent you that letter knowing the possibility of being rejected. This person poured everything, the feelings they had into this letter. So please reconsider meeting them Nii-san. Even if you want to turn them down. At the very least, they deserved to know that from you in person."

"..."

Haruyuki was speechless and wide eyed by the end of it. Ritsu was very passionate when he wanted to make his point across. Unlike him, his twin was very honest and straightforward when it came to his feelings despite having a touch of a shy demeanor to him. But he did wondered. 

Was it truly his brother speaking those words? Or was it the words of a love struck teenager?

Haruyuki smiled with fondness, sighed defeated. He already knew the answer for that question.  
It couldn't really be helped.  

"Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder Ritsu, whose really the mature one in this relationship." was his teasing response.

"E-eh?! What do you mean by that Nii-san?"

Said brother just laughed, earning him a pillow to his face for his troubles, courtesy of a red faced Ritsu.

Moments like these he really treasured. Knowing that the peacefulness of his days are nearing to an end, he will make the most of it.

But one thing was certain, Haruyuki would do his best to support his brother and be the shelter that he needed.

Always.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be coming in slow updates. I'm sorry for this but as I was busy with the university preparing for the last semester, I won't be able to update that often.  
> I'll try my best to update every once a week if it's possible but I will not be making any promises.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I would like to apologize for holding this off for so long. Truth be told I completely forgot about this story as I have a very busy schedule since I'm doing my degree. Last but not least, thank you so much for the comments, it sparked the inspiration to write again since my muse has long since expired. So without further a due, please enjoy this next chapter!

 

Onodera Haruyuki was currently in a dilemma.

No matter how he look at it, he was really reluctant to go and meet this person who was responsible for that problematic letter in his shoe locker. Even though he assured Ritsu that he will meet his so called admirer, it didn't mean that he was eager. Seriously, what's with these kids wanting to date so early in high school?

Truth is he wasn't ready to move on. It has already been 2 years since he 'woke up' as he called it. 2 years waking up to a reality where he was no longer in his world with his friends and family. His beloved husband and their little boy. 

God.

How he missed them. Oh how he grieved. For his own death and his loss. But he knows he shouldn't remain in this state of mind, he has Ritsu to look after. In some ways it helped him stayed emotionally stable and at the same time feeling incredibly guilty because he was basically using his twin as a comfort he shouldn't revel in.

He knows this. God he was painfully aware of this. But never he will say that he regretted it. He would rather suffer the consequences than leave his brother alone and ignored in that house they called home. 

Haruyuki was so distraught with his thoughts, he hadn't been looking to where he was heading and ended up bumping into someone before he had a chance to steer off course. The collision was so hard, he let out an unintentional yelp when both him and the person ended up spiraling onto the ground.  

"Oaff?!"

Luckily, he didn't hit his head, though his sore bum told a different story. Groans of pain were heard; while his was out half of misfortune and self deprecation for his lack of composure from his side of the floor. He should really start taking his own advise rather than giving them to Ritsu when it came to awareness because with the amount of daydreaming he had been doing lately he might as well find himself in a hole somewhere. 

It didn't help that the commotion garnered attention from a few passerby. Some sporting worried expressions and a bit of... fear?

Before he could even question it, he was roughly grabbed by the front of his  _gakuran_  and suddenly finds himself up to his feet, eyes connecting with stormy grays. In a blink, he would thought that he was staring in the face of an intimidating predator. 

Oh. That's why.

He really wished he was in that hole right now.

'I can tell I'm going to have a crappy day.'

"What the hell are you trying to pull?! Don'tcha have eyes!" The delinquent growled, scowling with great intensity shaking the poor paling teen. 

"S-sorry! I wasn't paying attention. Really! It wasn't intentional!" stammered out Haruyuki. At the look the guy was giving, he had to admit that he was at least a bit scared but he stood his ground well enough.

The delinquent held an unreadable expression with a long pause as his eyes dissected the person in his grip. The Onodera twin could only hold his breath and squirmed internally. Anticipation grew, knowing a beating was coming his way when abruptly, he was shoved out of the way with a stumble. 

"Tch, whatever." Without looking back, the stranger shoved his hands into his pants pockets and skulked away, leaving a disheveled confused teen. 

Haruyuki only starred at the after image of his departure. Shaking his head, he collected some of his belongings that were scattered on the floor, ignoring the other students who were gradually dispersing. Murmurs were heard coming his way, a few caught on as he straightened himself to leave the hallway.  

"Hey, wasn't that a fifth year?"

"Ando Itsuki right? I heard his family is from a branch off a big _Yakuza_ clan in _Kyoto_."

"Ehh...that's scary."

Haruyuki ignored the rest. He wasn't fond of rumors but if they did held some semblance of truth, then he better hope karma was kind enough to grant him some leniency and just let it be a once in a life time encounter.

Getting himself involved with a delinquent is just tempting fate after all. That, and if he wishes to keep was left to his sanity then he better be more alert of his surroundings. 

He could only grumbled at his air headed trait he inherited from his past life. The only good thing about this is it wasn't as chronic as it was used to be. 

 

* * *

 

"I love you... _senpai_..." 

Haruyuki blinked. And blinked again. He wasn't sure it was possible but somehow...

He was a witness to his brother's 'accidental' confession. 

Currently, he was hiding behind the shelves that his twin and the guy were on the other side of. He was going on with his usual routine in the library when he saw them. Without thinking he just kinda... hide at the last second.

He got a glimpse of the infamous 'Saga' _senpai_ his brother was infatuated with; however he didn't get a good look at his eyes as his long front bangs were to blame for that, but he could appreciate a good looking guy when credit was due. 

The reincarnated twin winced in sympathy as he listened to his brother's weak attempts to cover his mistake. 

'Oh Ritsu...'

He thought of revealing himself but he thought better of it. He wouldn't want Ritsu to panic even further. There was a reason he wasn't told of this. If it weren't for the _mangas_ , he was sure he would remained oblivious.

Well...not completely. 

Anyone would be suspicious if his brother had checked out those books under a different name. His temple produced a large sweat-drop every time he came across his brother's 'name' written on the cards. And what's more, it was always the books that had the same name above Ritsu's. 

Saga Masamune.

Heck, he wasn't surprised that person knew this as well. That's how transparent his brother is. 

As he finish at that line of thought, a flash momentary blinded his sights when a collective of images surfaces.  

* * *

 

_Everything was pink and glowing, petals of cherry blossom blew in by a gentle breeze. The setting took place in a library that Haruyuki was well intimate with. He was silently watching ahead as he witness the scene unfold. It was different from what he'd seen just then. Now, he was fully experiencing a different atmosphere. It was as if he was seeing in a different lime light, his heart thudded with anxiety and something else he couldn't decipher. There was an unmistakable sound of music filtering in the background. But the most surprising of all, somehow he could hear his brother's inner voice._

_'Oh no...I spaced out. And I always made sure only to look at him from a far.'_

_Haruyuki watched speechless as his brother stammered with words, facing his crush but it doesn't seem to match to what he was hearing._

_'For the past three years of junior high and high school, all I've done is watch him.'_

_'This is the fourth year. I decided...I decided to keep this feelings hidden in my heart forever,'_

_'but once he was in front of me, my feelings started to spill over. I tried to keep them in, but they flooded out.'_

_'Senpai...I love you.'_

_'I love you.'_

_'I love you.'_

_Then everything was blanketed over with a bright flash of white._

 

* * *

 

 

Haruyuki was back to consciousness when he was leaning heavily against the shelf. Gripping the board tightly until his knuckles turned white, panting for breath. Heart still thudding in his ears. He couldn't make heads of what he had just went through. But he could tell the experience left him overwhelmed and shaken. 

Thump. Thump.

"What's happening to me?" he whispered to himself in wonder.

And fear.

Thump. Thump.

It was as if he was experiencing what his brother was feeling. 

"H-hey! Are you okay?"

Panicked and disoriented as he was, his body automatically jumped and took an immediate flight response. He rushed pass a concerned student before he could risk making anymore commotion. It didn't came to mind if the unexpected episode had announce his presence to the two. All he knows that he had to get away. He could recall there was a shout in his haste, from who he wasn't certain. Because by then, he was already gone. 

 

* * *

 

Miserable. That's what he was feeling right now. Tired and just plain miserable.

Later, he found himself curled in fetal positioned against a washed old building behind the school and since had kept on berating himself for acting the way that he did in the library. He didn't even find out if his brother was aware that he was there. He couldn't bare to what Ritsu would have misinterpreted him at that moment. An image of rejection in Ritsu's watery eyes came to mind, watching him ran out of the library like a scared little mouse, horrified of the truth unveiled by his twin. 

It was heartbreaking because it couldn't be farther from the truth. And he had himself to blame. 

"Gahh! What's with the  _otome_ screen mode all of a sudden?! Have I finally gone mental?!" Haruyuki was still failing to grasp about the ordeal. Furiously rubbing at his eyes in frustration. 

Spooked as he was, he didn't care about the strange vision he had nor the strong feelings he got from it. It was still unacceptable. Causing his brother distress was a big 'NO' for him. Ritsu doesn't need this hanging over his head. The confession itself was making his twin vulnerable and it was clear as day. 

Unfurling himself, he laid sprawl out and slumped completely against the wall. Still in a daze, he slowly took out a small sized sketch book from his back pocket. One that he always kept close to his persons. The pages flipped in a furled rush until it was stopped at a certain page, fingers languidly traced along the texture and lines on paper. 

 

The drawing wasn't anything special. It was detailed and it held an ambiance that you could clearly feel off from the subject. The likeness of his twin enjoying the peace and calamity, all the while had his head immerse within a book. Most people would have probably mistaken it to be a self portrait.

   

Tilting his head upward, he watched the clouds move. The wind blew a gentle breeze causing his hair to flow and move in its direction. Eyes glazed in contempt.  

'What am I going to do?' 

There was a long pause.

Steadily, he carefully analyse his problem and made a final logical assessment in his head; To start with he should go and find his twin and apologize. That's the appropriate action. He made a mistake, he should be the one to rectify it.

Resolute, he made to put his sketch book away and stand on his own two feet. As he did, he was suddenly slammed against the wall causing him to gasp, the wind knocked out of him on impact. Then, he found himself boxed in by three towering over him. 

"Horaaa~ what do we have 'ere?" The one with bleached hair responded in condescending glee. "A little lamb strayed into our turf." 

The other two snickered behind glinting with mischief. Haruyuki shivered at the look the one with overly bleached hair was giving him. He could already deduced that he was in a deep unpleasant situation.

"Look...I'm not looking for trouble. I was just leaving." Haruyuki managed to speak in an even tone, eyeing at his assailants warily.

"Oh hooo~ but looks like trouble found ya'." Bleach smirked and gripped tightly on the teen's front, almost lifting off his feet. Haruyuki struggled to get his hand off but the grip grew tighter and he found himself closer to Bleach head. "Now, how about this. Ya' cough up all of ya' lunch money and maybe JUST maybe we'll let ya' off for barging in our spot." Bleach grinned already nose to nose with his victim. "Consider it a fee."

Gritting his teeth, Haruyuki relented in defeat and gave a once straining nod. Satisfied, newly dubbed Bleach head unceremoniously released his grip, causing him to stumble with a grunt. Unfortunately as luck would have it, Haruyuki didn't have any since his wallet was kept in his school bag. Which he forgot when he left the library in a rush. The only thing on him was his little sketch book. He had to improvise then. 

Haruyuki turned and made to reach into his back pocket when at the last minute he gave a mighty kick to Bleach head's shin. A pained yell and he was already running like the devil dogs chased him.

"Come back 'ere ya Bastard!" 

'Not gonna happen!'  was his mental answer. 

The reincarnation dashed across campus, dodging and sliding under carried benches and avoiding near misses with other students. He didn't dare to look knowing that they were still on his tail. It helped slow them down when they stumbled and fell on obstacles he manage to avoid. On a split second decision, he made a detour near the gym and went through the back door. He soon realized he'd made a very large technical error when he was going through a narrow way in between buildings and was met with a dead end. It was horribly cliched in his opinion. 

"Shit!" 

Before he went to turn the other way, he knew it was over the moment he was roughly manhandled and tackled to ground. He wheezed out of breath and in pain. He was pretty sure his ribs were bruised. 

"Get off me Damnit!" He struggled with new vigor but it was no use. He was done for. It still didn't stop him from trying. He could feel hands reaching to his back side trying to get a hold.

"Where are you touching?! Hands! Hands! You're getting way too handsy!"

"Shut the hell up!" Bleach head snarled and land a punch on his stomach getting the wind knocked out of him. Haruyuki coughed out a pained gasp at the blow. He couldn't breathe. He was then hunched over in pain and vulnerable. All strength had left him and he could only go limp as they continued their body search. 

"Ehh...there's nothing on him boss!" exclaimed one of the cronies.

"Yeah, just this stupid note book." Haruyuki watched bleak when they fished out his sketch book but he remained silent even when Bleach head took a hold of it and mindlessly flipped the pages. 

"Tch. Useless." Bleach head threw the book behind him and glared down on him discontent with his raid. "Well, it ain't a total loss boys." He then gave a nasty smirk, cracking his knuckles to emphasize his point. "We could still have some fun with em'."

Haruyuki struggled again but he was really in a firm grip, unable to loosen their hold. The teen glared at his bully in defiance. Seemingly non threaten, meeting him head on. He wasn't going let them beat him into submission. He won't give them that privilege. 

Raising his brow amused, Bleach head move forward to take aim on the defiant teen's face. For Haruyuki, everything was moving in slow motion as he watched the whole left side of his head was done in and everything was set to a normal pace when he was sent flying towards the concrete wall with a loud smack. The two cronies and the victim couldn't help but wince on impact. No doubt Bleach head was out for the count. Not to mention he would definitely be sporting a concussion.

Then, Haruyuki was wide eyed. He gasped when he saw the face of his unexpected savior.

It was the fifth year he bumped in the hallway. He stood unwavered, still in a relaxed stance. His hands stuffed in his pants pockets as if he hadn't just kicked a guy in the head earlier. His eyes on the other hand told a different story. It was glinting with something fierce, turning those eyes in their direction.  

"S-shit...I-it's Ando... We don't stand a chance..." one of the cronies stutter, both shaking in fear. Haruyuki couldn't really blame them, he was also a bit wary. He had enough fill of delinquents in one day thank you. 

When they saw the intimidating teen made a step forward, in a blink Haruyuki was unceremoniously dropped to the ground and was left to fend for himself. The other two made a run for it leaving the scene of the crime. 

Wincing in pain, he made an attempt to stand. His body creaked and ached all over especially his front. His uniform was unkempt and dirty. Lovely, he will have fun explaining this to his mother.

After assessing the damage, he was then taken by surprise when a very familiar book was presented to him by the hand of his savior. Grateful, he carefully reached for the little sketch book and looked for abnormalities. Haruyuki smiled feeling warm and content that his sketch book was undamaged. 

"Thank you...Senpai..." He bowed respectively to show that he was grateful to the unexpected teen. 

"..." 

"...It wasn't for your benefit." finally Ando spoke. "I just hate trash littering my way."

"Still," Haruyuki smiled genuinely in reply as he straighten himself. "If you hadn't interfered, I 'll probably be a passed out mess."

"So, thank you."

Ando stared silently to study the junior in front of him he had unintentionally saved. Curiously, Haruyuki noticed that his hair gave way a bit of magenta under the light but it was barely noticeable unless you knew where to look. Strangely enough, he found the silence to be a bit comforting even when he was sharing his space with the laxed senior. Both teens stopped studying one another when they turn in direction to an inaudible whimper that filled the space, coming from the still unconscious delinquent. 

"Most of the students have already gone on home." uttered the fifth year, turning to leave.

"You should head back too."

Haruyuki just only realized that it was already getting late, judging by how the sun was setting. 

"Ah...you're right. I should probably go then." he murmured. By then, he noticed that he was left alone in that narrow space with an unconscious delinquent. 

 

* * *

 

Haruyuki hissed when he tentatively poked at the sizable bruise on his torso. 

After Ando left, Haruyuki had to deal with an unconscious body. Delinquent or not he was not going to leave the guy passed out on the cold hard ground. He was not as bad as dubbed Bleach head so he won't act like one. So with much difficulty and tiring effort, he dragged the unconscious teen to the nurses office and left him on one of the cots. The school nurse wasn't happy when she had already checked out for the day. Instead, she called for an ambulance and his guardian since the head injury was still a cause for concern. 

When he got home however his mother was not pleased. He didn't get a chance to look himself in a mirror. And based on how his mother reacted, he could guessed that he looked worst for wear. 

"I tripped." was his answer to his fussy mother. 

Right now, he had himself holed up in the bathroom to inspect his injuries. Patches of black and blue littered on his pale skin. His complexion was a lot paler compared to Ritsu's. Almost fair and supple like a girl's dare he admit. Any distinct markings would stand out on his skin. He wasn't sickly by any means. His headaches wasn't that severe. He did get them once or twice a month but now he had to worry about getting 'episodes'. 

A doctor couldn't help him that's for sure. Who would believe him? He most certainly be referred to a psychological ward at best and turned away at worst. 

Sighing, he looked at the reflection he shared with his brother in the mirror. 

'Research it is then.'

Resuming in treating his wounds, he was then left startled when the door abruptly slammed open revealing a panting Ritsu. 

 

Ritsu was already sick with worry when he discovered that Haruyuki was present during his 'confession'. He felt sad and rejected when he saw his brother's unmistakable figure, already far from him before he had a chance to explain. 

He didn't know what to do. He was ashamed. He was scared that he would be treated differently by his twin if he knew. He didn't think he could handle the disappointment. 

Dejected as he was, he went home carrying his twin's school bag hoping he could at least attempt to make peace with his twin. When he got back however, his concern sky rocketed when his mother informed him that his brother had injured himself.

But he wasn't expecting... this.

Said twin had his eyes widen in worry, teary eyed at the amount of bruising his brother had on his body. 

"N-Nii-san?" he found himself whimpering when he spotted the unmistakable shape of hand imprints that was among the contusions. 

Haruyuki was flabbergasted. He hurriedly closed and locked the door, bringing his twin to sit up on the toilet, squatting down by the crying boy to give reassurance . 

Once his twin calmed down, Haruyuki saw that he was still eyeing at the bruises worriedly. 

"It's not that bad." he spoke softly not to spook his twin. His thumbs circling in a practiced rubbing motion on his brother's hands to sooth him. It was a calming balm for Ritsu every time he needed the comfort.

"Promise."

Haruyuki could see that Ritsu was having trouble looking directly at his face. As if ashamed. For a moment, he looked at him questionably but then froze in realization.

The library. 

Overwhelmed with guilt, he pulled his twin close and put every bit of his feelings into the hug. Then, softly he spoke,

"No matter who you choose to love...Know that I'll always be there to support you."

"Unconditionally." 

He knew it was the right thing to say when he felt his brother slowly but surely gripped him tight as if he was a life line. He could feel the wetness on his bare shoulder, his poor brother shaking in relief as if a weight has been lifted.

Haruyuki closed his eyes as he tighten his hold expressing every ounce of his love to his twin.

"You'll always be my brother, Ritsu. I love you..."

"Promise."  

  

 <https://66.media.tumblr.com/45be9f07a9f56bbf9222d5d88c0552e2/tumblr_phzhs7M4oJ1xbjer3o1_1280.png>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know there's been a lot of hype about KDA lately. The MV is lit! And I've fallen with the bandwagon. So enjoy my fan art of grown up Haruyuki as a lead dancer. Click on the link to see!


End file.
